youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LEMMiNO
David Wångstedt (born: ), better known online as LEMMiNO (formerly Top10Memes), is a Swedish YouTuber, animator, and musician. He is currently the largest Swedish YouTuber to be living in Sweden and the 3rd largest Swedish YouTuber overall. However, all his content is aimed at an English speaking audience. Early Life David Wångstedt was born on April 25, 1993, in the city of Gothenburg in Sweden. He would spend most of his early childhood living with his parents on a large Swedish island known as Tjörn. When he was around 4 years old, his parents got divorced, so he moved with his mother and his older sister to a new city called Stenungsund, where he would spend the rest of his childhood and adolescence. YouTube Career In 2008, he created his first YouTube channel called AnimatedDrawer. He uploaded animations, speed arts, pivot animations, skits, and made music under the name TheNoRanking. The channel has since been deleted for unknown reasons. In late 2010, he learned that it was possible to monetize YouTube videos, and initially thought it would be easy to earn some extra cash. He soon realized how difficult video production could be and began focusing on finding a video format that he enjoyed regardless of the money he earned. On December 23, 2010, he created the channel MegaMovieMistakes which quickly gained over a million views, but was later suspended by YouTube's automatic Content ID system due to false copyright claims. On July 2, 2011, he created the channel LEMMiNOMusic due to an increasing need for a dedicated music channel. This is when he first started using the name LEMMiNO. On December 16, 2011, he created a new channel called MegaCompilations which was centered around compilations of various video clips. Just like MegaMovieMistakes, MegaCompilations was plagued by copyright issues so he was forced to abandon the channel. While inactive, the channel remains online to this day. After gaining a better understanding of copyright laws, he created the channel Top10Memes on February 15, 2012. He began uploading videos in a series entitled Top 10 Rage Comics which consisted of animated versions of popular rage comics. He also uploaded videos in a series called Creepypastas in which he narrated popular creepypasta stories. In the middle of 2013, he started a new series titled Top 10 Facts in which he explored ten interesting facts about a specific topic. The channel experienced mild success during the first two years of its existence and reached 100,000 subscribers on April 4, 2014. By late 2014 onwards, the channel would solely focus on videos in the Top 10 Facts series. It turned out to be the right move as the channel exploded by early 2015 reaching over 1 million subscribers on March 25, 2015, and over 2 million subscribers by December 15, 2015. A few days after reaching 2 million subscribers the channel's name was changed from Top10Memes to LEMMiNO with a post on his website reading: "I've decided to change the name of my main YouTube channel Top10Memes. It will, from now on, go by the name I use everywhere else; LEMMiNO." Prior to the 2 million subscribers announcement, LEMMiNO also began a new series of extensive documentaries alongside the existing Top 10 Facts series. Channels and Series LEMMiNO The main channel, LEMMiNO, focuses on educational facts and content organized in the format of the Top 10, as well as some short documentaries. The channel was originally centered around internet memes, rage comics animations, and creepypasta narrations. His videos have a tendency to be very calm and relaxing, due in part to his soothing voice and demeanor. He has a very unique narration style and speech pattern which is defined by his strong Swedish accent. Some have negatively and harshly critiqued his accent, while others claim it's a strong selling point for the channel. The channel has a rather infrequent schedule ranging from a week up to a month. Top 10 Memes Originally the main focus of the channel, it was a series that had weekly releases of popular memes turned into animated form. It used to run on a weekly basis, until it was characterized into episodes. Ever since the introduction of the Top 10 Facts series, the Top 10 Memes series began to fade, and was discontinued after 32 episodes. 'Creepypastas' (Mar 2013 - Sept 2013) A series of LEMMiNO narrating creepypasta stories found on the Internet. The series had comprised of eleven episodes spanning from March 29, 2013 to September 29, 2013 before it was discontinued. 'Top 10 Facts' (Jun 2013 - present) Following several episodes of the Top 10 Memes series, LEMMiNO made a video called Top 10 Facts - Memes . It was well recieved, leading to more Top 10 Facts videos being made with a diverse catalog of topics, ranging from space and war to sex and video games. He has on and enthusiasm for space and astronomy which is a topic he covers frequently on the channel. The topic of each video is selected based on popular suggestions in the comments of previous videos. Some of these comments are displayed at the beginning of each video. As of October 14, 2017, a growing number of 92 episodes have been released. 'Short Documentaries' (Feb 2016 - present) In a Q&A video uploaded on December 15, 2015, he stated that he was looking into making "longer and more serious videos in a sort of documentary-style rather than Top 10s." On February 19, 2016, he uploaded his first documentary titled Simulated Reality which was highly praised by his subscribers. He later made a tweet stating that the documentary took over 3 months to put together. As of October 14, 2017, a growing number of 8 episodes have been released. LEMMiNOTV The second channel is called LEMMiNOTV where he uploads vlogs, skits, and original animations. In his most recent and most popular video, titled Introvert, he comically talks about the pros and cons of being introverted. However, the channel has remained inactive since the middle of 2014. LEMMiNOMusic The oldest of the three, the channel named LEMMiNOMusic is where he uploads his music. His most popular song, titled Infinity, is the first track on his first and most recent album Nova. It has recieved over 1 million views on YouTube. Trivia * The name LEMMiNO is a phonetic amalgamation of the phrase "let me know" which in turn comes from the phrase "let me know in the comments below" which is often used by many YouTubers. * LEMMiNO uses an extensive arsenal of software to make videos: ** Adobe Premiere Pro and Adobe After Effects for video editing and rendering. ** Adobe Photoshop and Adobe Illustrator for still graphics. ** Adobe Audition for audio editing. ** FL Studio for music production. ** Adobe Flash for 2D animations. ** Cinema 4D for 3D animations and graphics. * He often makes fun of Denmark, the Danish language, and the Danes (Denmark people) as a common running gag in the Top 10 Facts series and the short documentaries. ** Many Swedish and Dane people who have commented on his video have pointed out that the Swedes and Danes do not hate each other, but rather just make fun of each other for laughs. * He once made a video titled Top 10 Facts - Hentai that was falsely flagged as "spam, scams, and commercially deceptive" by YouTube and limited his account for 6 months. * His favorite anime is Planetes. * His favorite game is Grand Theft Auto V. * He has three siblings. * He has never met PewDiePie. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Swedish YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Educational YouTubers Category:YouTube Artists Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers